This invention relates to a method of use for controlling invertebrate pests in both agronomic and nonargrononomic environments of certain anthranilamides, their N-oxides, agriculturally suitable salts and compositions.
The control of invertebrate pests is extremely important in achieving high crop efficiency. Damage by invertebrate pests to growing and stored agronomic crops can cause significant reduction in productivity and thereby result in increased costs to the consumer. The control of invertebrate pests in forestry, greenhouse crops, ornamentals, nursery crops, stored food and fiber products, livestock, household, and public and animal health is also important. Many products are commercially available for these purposes, but the need continues for new compounds that are more effective, less costly, less toxic, environmentally safer or have different modes of action.
NL 9202078 discloses N-acyl anthranilic acid derivatives of Formula i as insecticides

wherein, inter alia,
X is a direct bond;
Y is H or C1-C6 alkyl;
Z is NH2, NH(C1-C3 alkyl) or N(C1-C3 alkyl)2; and
R1 through R9 are independently H, halogen, C1-C6 alkyl, phenyl, hydroxy, C1-C6 alkoxy or C1-C7 acyloxy.